Bree's Boys
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: Bree may not be the most popular person at school, but she's more so than some of her other family. Especially amongst the various men (or rather boys in most cases) who have come into her life. From her father to a liar, they've all left an impact on her and she on them.
1. Donald Davenport

**A/N: This is my first story since I've had internet restored so…Yay! I probably should have been writing chapters of stories during that time but…well…It didn't happen. But now here is one at last. It's a quick story (didn't take that long to whip this up), so it won't take me too long to write, and so without further ado from me…on to this little story.**

Bree giggled with her petite fingers in her mouth. She watched as her brother Adam lifted up the capsule, causing their creator to shout. He wasn't being mean, and Adam knew it. Adam laughed as their creator tried to explain to him to put down the third capsule, though Bree didn't know why. Chase was still too little to use it, so why bother with it? That was Bree's reasoning, at least.

Bree watched as the man sighed and walked over to her.

"Hello Bree," he smiled awkwardly and she grinned at him.

"He'o Da'en'or'," Bree said, taking her fingers out of her mouth and reaching up to Davenport. He blinked at her before reaching down and scooping her up.

"Ri'! Ri'!" Bree shouted in glee, feeling her body begin to vibrate.

"St-Sto-p B-Bree…Tha-that's not…," Davenport tried to say, feeling his ribs being violently bashed against by small, super-fast legs. Bree stopped and blinked at him in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes welled up in tears.

"You don' li'?" she wailed, tears now streaming down her face. Davenport's eyes went wide and he tried to calm the now bawling four-year-old.

"No! No! It's that-"He was cut off from Adam pulling at his leg. Davenport looked down and saw that Adam looked about to cry as well.

"You meanie!" the five-year-old suddenly shouted, kicking Davenport's leg. Davenport toppled over, but managed to land so that Bree didn't get hurt. Little Bree looked at Davenport, her tears now gone. Adam was pale-faced beside them.

"Ow…," Davenport muttered, causing Bree to laugh. Soon Adam joined in, his features relaxing.

* * *

Bree could was standing between Adam and Chase as Davenport fitted them with the earliest form of their training suit. She was nine now.

"It's too tight!" Bree said, pulling at the fabric.

"It's supposed to be tight," Davenport sighed, walking away from Chase who had somehow managed to get his suit on backwards. As Davenport approached, Bree began to pull the mission suit off.

"No! Bree, no!" Davenport shouted, but it was too late. Bree pulled off her suit, unaware that what she did was wrong.

"Hey-"Chase started as he was the first to realize something was wrong. Davenport pulled a blanket out from somewhere and threw it over Bree. He led her out of the room and closed the door. Bree looked up at him in confusion.

"Bree…You can't just…strip down like that," Davenport said, shuddering a bit.

"Why not, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, "You helped us get dressed when we were little." She was clearly confused and Davenport sighed.

"It's…well…You three are getting older…and you're a girl…"

"So?" Bree asked stubbornly and Davenport sighed. This was going to be a _long_ conversation…

Davenport began to explain, as PG as he could, to Bree about why she shouldn't do that. Bree agreed in the end, and she never did undress in front of her brothers if she had a choice again.

* * *

When Adam was twelve and Bree eleven, she began to notice something. Davenport…Davenport was a little harsher and away more often. He didn't talk with them as often, and when he did it was usually with Chase.

_Chase…_, Bree thought angrily. Oh how she would love to finally prove to him that he was _not_ the best of them all. Unfortunately, she had yet to kick her brother's butt in anything because he was too smart.

Davenport walked in then, very distracted by something he was reading on his phone. He glanced up as Bree sped over to him.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked, cocking her head to one side. Davenport sighed, but didn't immediately answer. When he saw she wasn't about to give up, he gave in.

"Just…just something sad…," Davenport said, trying to dismiss it. He closed the flip-phone and stuck it in his pocket. Bree scrunched her brows in confusion.

"Sad? Why would _you_ be sad?" Bree asked, not meaning to be rude. She had never thought about her creator's life outside of the lab, so she thought she would automatically know what the sad thing was. She didn't, so she was a little confused.

"Bree…It's nothing important," Davenport said, trying to dismiss her. Bree stamped her foot and Davenport looked at her in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Yes it is! You're sad and you're lying!" Bree shouted, her face scrunching up in anger. "You're never sad!" Davenport sighed, and then glanced around. He didn't see the boys, so he knelt down a bit until he was eye level with Bree.

"Bree…sweetie," Davenport began slowly. Bree was attentive; he had not called her sweetie since…well…he never had actually. "It's…You…I'll explain when you're older, but someone in my family died a few years ago today." Bree's eyes went wide and she felt shame wash over her.

Of _course_ Davenport was sad. Death was sad, according to what she understood of it.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Davenport…," Bree started, feeling herself go red.

"Bree, you don't have to apolo-"Davenport began, but he didn't get to finish. Bree threw her arms around his neck, engulfing him into a hug. Davenport didn't hug her back, but instead looked at her in surprise. Bree sped off, tears forming.

"I…thank you…," Davenport muttered as she ran off.

The next day Davenport came in. Chase was messing with the controls to the capsules while Adam was trying to suck water through a pencil. Bree sat by herself near the computer.

"Bree…?" Davenport hesitantly said as he approached her. Bree turned to him, her eyes slightly red and puffy. "I'm sorry I upset you, you were just trying to be helpful." Bree blinked in surprise and Chase turned around, having heard what Davenport said. He was about to speak, but closed his mouth when their "father" began talking again.

"Bree…I want you to know I'm thankful for yesterday," Davenport said before hugging Bree. Chase's eyes went wide, because he had never seen Davenport hug _anyone._ Adam dropped his pencil

"Can I have one too?" Adam asked, running over there. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled both Bree and Davenport into a hug.

"Yeah…sure buddy…," Davenport said, patting Adam on the back. Adam smiled and Chase just continued to watch the family moment he was missing. He turned back around, missing the flash of hurt on Davenport's face.

But Bree didn't, she saw it.

_He really does care_… Bree thought as Davenport finally got Adam to release them. He told them to get ready for training and she sped over, beating her brothers to the capsules in two point six seconds. She smiled at the new record for her, and closed the capsule door. Davenport was manning the controls, like he always did.

Bree was happy that things were back to normal…For now at least.


	2. Adam Davenport

Bree giggled as her big brother juggled chairs in the lab. Her little brother stomped over to them.

"Pu' 'hem dow'!" her little brother shouted, but he was giggling as well. Bree pushed at her two-year-old brother as her big brother stopped.

"Okay…What do you want to play?" he asked, carefully balancing the chairs before returning them to their original spots.

"Umm…," Bree said, sticking her finger in her mouth as she thought.

"E'va'or!" Her little brother shouted.

"Yeah! Chase!" Bree shouted, jumping up and down.

"'Tay," her big brother said, running over to the elevator doors. Bree and the littlest followed her.

"Chase wha'?" the oldest asked as he came to the doors.

"Ligh's," the littlest answered. The older two nodded and opened the elevator doors. Mr. Davenport didn't like them playing this game, but he had so far not stopped them.

"Four…," the oldest murmured as he pushed the button with a floor on it. The elevator took mere moments to reach the floor, and when it opened, it was filled with mirrors and lasers. The room was dark in color while the lasers were green and a light smoke filled the room.

"Ligh's!" the youngest shouted as he rushed in.

"No Chase yet!" Bree shouted because the game wasn't supposed to start until one of them made the lights move. It was too late as the youngest suddenly squealed and fell over as one of the lights flashed near him.

"Chase!" the big brother shouted, running over to his little brother. Chase now had a run burn on his face and he was whimpering.

"Otay?" the bigger brother asked, "Otay Chase?" Chase continued to whimper as Bree looked on in confusion. Her littlest brother wasn't named Chase…So why was he being called Chase? Her bigger brother started to come back with Chase.

"Mi'er Da'enpor' will be mad!" Bree fretted as the boys entered the elevator.

"Chase is hurt…Chase is bad game…," the four-year-old mumbled. Bree whimpered as the elevator doors closed and her big brother pushed the button leading back to the lab. When the doors opened, Mr. Davenport was waiting.

"What were you-What happened?!" Mr. Davenport shouted. Chase had gone silent and was clutching his face where he had been burned.

"Chase…Laser…His face…Chase was 'urned," the bigger brother said.

"Chase? He's not-Never mind," Davenport said, reaching down to pick up "Chase". The two eldest watched as Davenport placed their little brother into one of the tubes. Davenport closed the door on the small boy, who didn't protest.

"'E's 'oo little…," the bigger brother mumbled as Davenport went over to his console and began fiddling with it. Lights filled the capsule and Bree turned to her other brother.

"Why 'all 'im 'Chase'? H's na'e is-"Bree was cut off by her older brother.

"He Chase now…He Chase fo' cha'ing lights," the older brother said. Bree blinked at him, not comprehending.

"Are…Will he be Chase now?" Davenport asked from behind the two. Bree quickly turned around, but Adam nodded. Davenport sighed.

"Alright…He's Chase now." Bree looked towards the capsule, where Chase had climbed out, his face now blemish free. Bree smiled at her brother, newly-dubbed Chase.

He smiled back.

* * *

A year later Bree and her brothers were tossing their old pillows back and forth. Bree and her older brother slept in the capsules, but Chase still slept in their old nursery room.

"Bee! Bee!" Chase shouted, trying to get his pillow back. Bree had retained her childhood name "Bree" because the boys had not renamed her like they had with Chase.

"Bree," the older brother said, gesturing to Bree, "Give Chase 'is pillow." Bree frowned, but dropped the pillow. Her older brother, while annoying, was the voice of reason between the bickering young siblings. Chase leapt forward and seized the pillow, glaring at Bree. Bree stuck her tongue out at Chase.

Chase picked himself up and dragged his pillow to his room by the mission hall. Her older brother opened his mouth to say something, but Davenport arrived, cutting him off.

"Adam! Come here," Davenport said, gesturing to the older brother. Bree and her brother looked at Davenport in confusion.

"What? I've found a better name. 'Adam'. It fits…Doesn't it?" Davenport asked. He went from confident to awkwardly unsure in a matter of minutes.

"What's Adam?" Bree asked. Davenport's eyes lit up, excited to tell them his knowledge.

"Adam means man and in 'creation' stories," Davenport used his fingers to put quotes around "creation", "Adam was the first man. So, to my thinking, since Adam is the oldest, he should be named so!" Davenport threw his arms up into the air. Bree blinked at him, beyond confused.

"So…I'm a man?" Adam asked, trying to make sense of what Davenport said.

"Well…You're a little young…But yes, technically I guess," Davenport said, his voice lowering.

"Okay," Adam smiled, running up to hug Davenport's legs. Davenport looked startled, but patted Adam's head.

"There, there…Can you let go now?" Davenport asked, pain starting to etch his face.

"So-wy," Adam mumbled as he let go. Bree went up and hugged him instead.

"We hug now," Bree declared and Adam laughed, spinning his slightly smaller sister around. Bree giggled in delight.

"Wha' I 'iss?" Chase grumbled as he shuffled back into the room, rubbing his eyes as he still clutched the pillow.

* * *

Bree was sleeping in her capsule, leaning against the thick glass. Her light snores were the only indication that she was truly asleep.

She wouldn't remain asleep for long, as Adam knocked on her capsule.

"Get up Bree," the ten-year-old said as he knocked on the glass. Bree groaned.

"Five more minutes…"

"But today's training day…," Adam teased with a light grin. Bree's eyes shot open and she immediately threw open her capsule, knocking her brother over.

"Oh…sorry Adam…" Bree put her hand over her mouth and felt her face flushing. Adam grinned at her.

"No worries," he said, getting right up. Eight-year-old Chase appeared with a scowl on his face.

"Can we get going already?" he whined. Adam gave him a look and Chase crossed his arms. Davenport was over by the simulator, getting it ready. Adam went up and hooked himself to the simulator first. He always did that so that if anything went wrong, he could possibly protect his siblings.

Nothing went wrong as he strapped in.

"Now Bree you-"Davenport started, but Chase pushed past Bree and hooked himself in. "Ah…Okay…Let me recalibrate this…" Davenport began typing away to adjust the simulator to Chase entering it rather than Bree. Bree stomped her foot.

Oh how she was going to get back at Chase…

Bree was soon in the simulator, and found herself in a desert canyon. Davenport wouldn't get in contact with them until the mission was either complete or something started to go wrong. First, Bree would find Adam and they would then defeat the enemies and show Chase he wasn't all that great. Adam thought that was mean, but he knew not to try and force Bree and Chase to get along.

Bree sped all around the canyon and frowned as she couldn't find anybody. She suddenly heard a high-pitched squeal from above her. Bree looked up and saw Chase hanging from the side of a cliff and jumped up. She suddenly found herself surrounded by faceless government agents.

Bree gulped, but as she saw Chase struggling to remain on the side of the cliff…

"Leave him alone!" Bree shouted, trying to fight the men. She was decent at close-combat, but most of these men were a lot bigger than her. One of them suddenly flew backwards and Bree glanced backwards as she and another faceless saw it. Chase had climbed over the side and had just shot something out of his hands. His eyes were very wide.

"Whoa…," he murmured, before being pulled into the fight by an agent grabbing onto him. Bree and Chase fought them, Chase using his newfound power with some orbs to blast them off the cliff, and soon Bree and Chase found themselves alone.

"We did it!" Bree shouted, hugging her brother tightly. Chase was laughing giddily, and Bree saw Adam approaching.

"Adam! We beat them!" Bree said happily, jumping and down. Adam gave a strained smile.

"Yeah…yeah, you did," he said sadly, but Bree didn't pick up on it as Davenport pulled them back to reality.


	3. Chase Davenport

"Shut up! I'm the leader and I know what's best!"

"You're only nine you baby!"

"NO! I AM NOT A BABY!" Chase shouted shoving Bree harder than normal. She fell to the ground and landed hard on her backside. Her brother laughed at her and the ten-year-old glared at him, trying to fight back tears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Davenport shouted as he came in, took in the scene, and turned towards the brother and sister.

"She/he did it!" they both shouted, pointing to the other. They glared at each other. Davenport's scowl deepened and he grabbed Chase by the shoulder.

"I will speak with you first." He dragged Chase away before Bree could protest. Her mouth hung open before she firmly shut it and crossed her arms.

_Of_ course _he's going to listen to Chase first…After all; he _is _Mr. Davenport's favorite…_ Bree thought bitterly, angry tears starting to leak out of her eyes. She heard someone begin to approach, but when she glanced back nobody was there.

She heard Mr. Davenport's familiar footsteps and began wiping her eyes hurriedly. Bree pushed herself up as Mr. Davenport entered the main part of the lab again. He beckoned her over and she grudgingly followed. He still had that scowl on his face, and Bree wasn't at all heartened.

_Chase probably blamed it all on me…Oh when I next see him…_ Bree's fantasy of super speeding her brother in circles was interrupted by Mr. Davenport clearing his throat.

"Bree…Why were the two of you fighting?" he asked slowly with an eerie calmness in his voice. Bree blinked. She had not expected this at all. Usually he yelled and ranted and basically repeated whatever Chase had fed him. But this time it was…different.

"Bree?" Mr. Davenport prompted. Bree looked up at him, suddenly nervous instead of mad.

"I…We…"

"Yes?"

"He…He wanted to ask you to-to give us more thinking challenges, but I thought we needed to focus more on our powers…and he said he was the leader, but he's the littlest and…" Bree was halted by Davenport as he raised his hand and sighed.

"I…I should have seen him saying something…" He pinched his nose as he glanced down, in thought.

"Mr. Davenport? _Is_ he the leader?" Bree asked him, suddenly feeling like she had been dropped in an icy pool. Davenport sighed again.

"Yes, yes he is."

_No…!_

"He can't be!" Bree shouted, finishing her thought out loud. Davenport suddenly went from tired to angry again.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his boiling point nearly reached.

"He's too little! I would be a better leader…I'm the only girl!" Bree yelled, feebly trying to defend her case. Mr. Davenport's fists clenched as well as his jaw.

"Bree…Your brother is the most qualified," he said, sounding the most dangerous he had ever been, "And you will respect my authority. Do you understand?" Bree hung her head and nodded. "Good…Now go find Chase and apologize." Bree nearly looked at him stunned, but at the look at his face she turned and ran like a normal person for the door.

She went to the back room areas that had been their nurseries, and found Chase muttering to himself in the corner of the room.

"Chase?" she asked hesitantly. Chase looked up and his face immediately darkened.

"Oh…Hello Bree," he answered stoically. Bree winced and went further into the room.

"I…I'm really sorry…I didn't know you were the leader and…and I didn't think you had the authority and…" Chase's face softened and Bree trailed off.

"That's alright…," Chase said quietly.

"Are…Are we okay? Still brother and sister?" Bree asked nervously. Chase nodded.

"I'll…I'll go tell Mr. Davenport…," Bree muttered turning to leave as her brother got up. He sighed in relief as she left.

* * *

Bree was hanging upside down from the ceiling and was _not_ having a good day. It had started out relatively normal, the usual fiber pellets for breakfast and then some training with Mr. Davenport. He had left for four hours because of something happening at his office but now…

Well, Bree wasn't sure who did it, but they were going to get it…She heard laughter and quickly spun herself, seeing Chase and Adam nearly on the floor as they laughed.

"CHASE!" Bree shouted, swinging herself towards him. She missed him by about a yard.

"Nice try Bree, but you're not getting down anytime soon," Chase said with his cocky smirk. Bree scowled at him, having tried using her powers to get out.

Obviously, they hadn't worked.

"Oh ha ha," Bree said, "So funny I forgot to laugh…" She felt blood beginning to flow to her head when she heard a loud sneeze and a "No, Adam!" before she found herself in free fall. Bree flipped herself into an ideal landing position and her feet and hands caught herself.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Chase asked as his cockiness vanished. Bree nodded savagely. Chase pushed Adam forward and ran for the elevator. Bree sped after him, but he had managed to shut the door so she crashed into it.

Bree bounced off with a groan and clutched her forehead.

"Ouch," Adam said sympathetically, but Bree scowled at him and pushed herself back up. Bree opened the door and ran for the elevator, which had just arrived for Chase. There was an unmanly squeal that came from his mouth and Bree hurtled into her brother as the elevator doors opened. The elevator doors closed as Bree started to choke Chase.

"That was cruel and just wrong Chase Davenport!" Bree shouted, shaking her poor brother's head. He tried to push her off, but Bree had a vice-grip.

"How…" Bree stopped as the elevator doors opened and released her brother as he sucked in precious air and fought Spike back down.

"Oh no…," Bree said, getting off of Chase and backing up. Chase looked over, following Bree's line of sight.

They were upstairs, a place they were forbidden to go. Chase swore very loudly.

"Chase…"

"Bree, we just have to go back down-Now! Push the down button now!" Chase suddenly shouted. Bree shot up and pushed it, her head whirling around to see the danger.

"What is it? Who's here?"

"Mr. Davenport's back!" Chase shouted as the elevator went too slow for the superhumans as their creator made his way to the elevator shaft to check up on them. When the elevator doors finally opened, Bree rushed out and Chase followed as fast as he could.

Bree stopped and looked up.

"Hi," Adam said, waving from where he had triggered a second trap. Bree face-palmed, not thinking of what a second trap must mean.

"Why's Adam hanging from the ceiling?" Mr. Davenport asked from the doors behind them, seemingly unaware of what happened.

"I made a trap!" Adam said, throwing his arms up. Since he was upside down, it was more like throwing his arms down.

"But _you're_ not supposed to get stuck in it," Chase pointed out.

"Oh," Adam said stupidly. Mr. Davenport sighed and glanced at the fourteen- and thirteen-year-olds.

"Help me get him down…" Bree and Chase nodded, not wanting to push their luck. Adam ended landing on both Chase and Bree which squished them between him and the ground.

"Ow…," they both muttered.

"Oops…," Adam said, rolling off of them. They both winced and Mr. Davenport shook his head. Adam would never learn…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and **_**please**_** review. It means you care in some way, whether it be negative or positive. So…See you my next update!**


	4. Leo Dooley

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Well, sort of long wait. It's a longer than it was for the other chapters. I have my excuses, though none of them are good ones. Basically I was lazy with a hint of whirling reality, so…Here I am again, writing the next chapter. Look below the bold my friend's, and you shall find the next chapter. :D**

When Bree first met him, she had no idea what to think. That boy in the yellow jacket who somehow stumbled into the secret laboratory, and unfortunately for him her first instinct was to attack the intruder. But he wasn't an intruder, not exactly.

It turned out he was living up top, up in Davenport's house. Bree had been confused by this, until realizing that this boy's mother (his name was apparently Leo) was the one who married Mr. Davenport. She hadn't ever expected to meet Davenport's new family and found it very odd, meeting the boy who was to become a son to the one she had always considered father.

But their adventure didn't end there. Somehow this non-bionic kid managed to bring them out into the real world, the world they (the Lab Rats) had only seen on a screen in a ventilated, underground lab. And the real world…was so very beautiful. No amount of pixels could have prepared Bree for it, and she could have taken Leo into her arms and kissed him. She refrained from doing so, which she is now quite glad for.

Leo could only show them so much, and when Davenport threatened to take their new freedom away, they all fought back. Unfortunately, their plan severely backfired and the Lab Rats nearly paid with their lives. Bree was glad after the narrow escapes at the dump to be home…to be free at last. She had a family, a whole one, now and hopefully forever…

Just as long as Leo doesn't kill himself while tagging along on a mission. Bree would try and stop him, but Leo had a knack for doing the near-impossible. It made Leo, Leo though…Even though it would be eternally annoying.

* * *

"LEO!" Bree shouted as she sorted through her school things. Her backpack and notebooks were spread out on the couch, and were covered in of a 'Super Leo'. It was quite clear whose artwork this was. Leo then poked his head around the corner of the stairs.

"Yea-Oh…See ya!" Leo shouted as he ran back up the stairs. He nearly stumbled and heavy thumping was heard as he disappeared back around the corner. Bree growled and ran up behind Leo, knocking him down. He gave a very unmanly squeal and covered his face.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Leo shouted as Bree pinned him down.

"Leo…," Bree said with a dangerous tone in her voice. Leo whimpered and flinched. "What was the point?"

"…Huh?" Leo asked, peeping out from between his fingers. Bree pushed herself up, getting off of her step-brother.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure out it was you? Why would you even bother to draw on my stuff?" Bree asked, clearly exasperated. Leo's fear faded, but his mouth hung agape.

"Wait…Oh! That, I thought…Err…Yeah…I was bored, and I had a marker, and um, yeah…," Leo said, epically failing at his explanation. Bree raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"You thought what now?" Bree asked, a different tone entering her voice. Leo started to back away.

"Leo…What did you do…?" Bree asked, taking a step towards him. Leo opened and closed his mouth, clearly trying to figure out what was safe to say and what was not.

"Leo-"Bree was cut off as Leo suddenly let loose whatever he was hiding.

"Me and Adam were messing around at school and we might have accidently spread a rumor about your and Kavan's da-ah!" Leo screamed as Bree ran up to him in a blur, hefted him up, and slammed him into a wall.

"You what?!" Bree growled, getting right into Leo's face. He whimpered.

"We…Didn't mean to…I…" Bree dropped him before speeding off, leaving Leo to curl up into a ball and as he though she was going to come back.

* * *

Bree was sitting at the counter, muttering to herself as she tried to work through her math homework. Leo began to thump down the stairs, heading for the fridge. Bree turned her head to see who it was and saw Leo.

"Leo!" she shouted, causing Leo to flinch. It had only been a few days since the rumor had finally died down, but things were still tense between Leo and Bree.

"Yeah?" Leo asked hesitantly, turning to face his sister. Bree just beckoned to him and Leo, cautiously, made his way to the counter.

"You're good at math, right?" Bree asked Leo, looking at him.

"Err…I guess…Wait…You grew up with an inventor and a supercomputer genius, why do you need my help?" Leo asked, suddenly suspicious. Bree sighed heavily.

"Leo…I forgive you, and I…Uh…What would I do on this problem?" Bree pointed to number five in her book. She was clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

"You…forgive me?" Leo asked, a smile appearing on his face, "So is the big, scary Bree really a softie at heart?" Leo kept grinning, loving the blackmail he now had on Bree. Bree suddenly made a motion to get up and Leo went toppled backwards, falling over his feet. Bree laughed and pulled herself back close to the counter.

"Leo…You would never have seen me coming," Bree said, shaking her head and turning back to her homework. Leo briefly scowled at her, then turned and went back upstairs, forgetting whatever he had originally come down for. Bree sighed and looked back towards the stairs.

"See you around, little brother…." She turned away from the stairs and went back to her homework, her hand suddenly hurtling across the page. She never noticed that Leo had come back down and rolled his eyes at her working, and then he gone went upstairs to whatever chaos Adam might be causing with the new gaming system Davenport had gotten.

**A/N: And…That's a wrap! Some of it might be slightly confusing, but don't worry, I'll come back to what was mentioned in the next chapter. It is Kavan's turn then and you'll find out about the date and the rumor (ideas are very welcome though). Anyways, it's nice to finally post this and…See y'all at the next update!**


	5. Kavan

**A/N: Hello, hello! Thanks to all of my reviewers, it makes me happy to see a story of mine get a review (yours, IfSacrificesWereEasy, was especially kind).But here's the next chapter of the story you, my followers, have been waiting for…Enjoy.**

After that disaster of a first day, Bree had to work up her nerve to be able to talk to _him_. As she was walking down the hall, she saw him by his locker, and feeling a blush already coming, debated if she should go up there.

_It's now or never Bree…_ Steeling her nerves, she approached him.

"Hey," he greeted with that infallible smile of his. Bree smiled back, feeling the blush darkening.

"Hey Kavan," she greeted, barely able to keep from stuttering.

"It was Bree…Right?" He asked, fishing for her name in his memory banks. When Bree nodded, his grin grew wider.

"Sweet…Wanna…Hang out sometime?" he asked, causing butterflies to rise up in Bree's stomach.

_Like a date?_ Bree wanted to ask, but restrained herself from doing so. She wanted to accept so badly, but would Davenport allow her? Bree realized Kavan was still waiting for an answer so she quickly responded.

"Yes, I would like that a lot…How about tomorrow, at five?" Bree offered, knowing tomorrow there wouldn't be much happening because Davenport had a conference for most of the night.

"I'll see you at the mall, that cool?" Kavan asked, causing the butterflies to rise even higher.

"Totally," Bree said before the bell rang for sixth period.

* * *

All throughout school the next day, she had trepidation of her date. What if she totally botched it with him? What if she revealed her bionics? Chase scoffed at her already having a date, convinced that since he was superior in intellect (Bree nearly punched him for saying that) he should have people flocking to _him._

Leo then pointed out it was just one guy, and an awkward silence fell during their lunch period. Bree quickly left and school went by too slow for Bree after that. She sped home when the bell rang so she could get ready for that night. It took her nearly two hours to find the right outfit, or so she hoped anyways.

"Tasha…Is this…Would…Oh how do I ask this?" Bree threw down her arms in frustration. Tasha just smiled as she walked over.

"It's alright to be nervous, but I'm sure he'll love it." Bree was in a black-and-white tank top with a jean jacket and bright red jeans.

"Really?" Bree asked, her hope rising.

"Of course, it's cute," Tasha assured Bree before going back to the chores she had started before Bree had ran upstairs from the lab for a woman's advice on her outfit. Chase and Adam would be no help in this endeavor. Chase would have been, maybe…that is, if he cared enough to use his intellect to aid his sister in it. He would never, and that's why Bree decided not to seek help from him.

"Right…Oh no!" Bree shouted as she saw the time, "It's already four-forty!" Before Tasha could say anything, Bree had run out the door.

"First crushes…," Tasha said, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

* * *

Bree made it to the entrance of the mall before five o'clock and straightened herself up before Kavan showed up.

"Bad traffic, sorry I was nearly late," he apologized as he opened the door for her to go in. She walked in and turned to face him.

"Oh, it's fine," Bree said, trying to sound casual as Kavan entered behind her and the two began walking down the mall.

"So…Where to?" he asked, gesturing to the mall and all of its wonders.

"Ah…Where would you recommend? My…father doesn't like us to go out too much," Bree said, as she took in the vastness of this mall.

"Ice cream parlor, definitely, though it probably isn't the best place to go before dinner…I know the perfect place!" Kavan suddenly shouted, taking Bree's hand and dashing down the long hall. Bree felt herself resisting the urge to use her bionics (she nearly fell over several times, so the pair must have been quite the sight when that happened) and felt a very heavy blush coming to her face.

They finally came to a stop in front of the food court. Bree's eyes went wide, having never seen the likes of it. Kavan turned to her with a big grin on his face.

"Pretty cool…Isn't it?" he asked, and she gave a slow nod. She jerked out of her reverie as he began to walk away.

"Do all malls have this?" she asked, suddenly feeling very uncultured as she fell in step beside him.

"As far as I know," Kavan answered nonchalantly. He asked her what looked good to her, and she responded she honestly didn't care. Kavan told her to find a table; he'd bring back the best option. Bree grinned as he left and went to find a table.

There was only a table available near the trash cans, and a chair was missing. Bree sighed, but walked over there, looking for an available chair. She didn't find any and just leaned against the table as she waited. Kavan didn't show up for five minutes, then ten. The food court slowly began to change as people left and new ones entered and Bree grew increasingly worried.

_Where _is_ he?_ She wondered, looking around. The clock now read six o'clock; thirty minutes after Kavan had left. She then began to walk through the food court, looking for him and asking people if they had seen him. A janitor said there was an incident with a soda fountain and the boy of she described had gone to the bathroom to clean up.

Bree sighed a bit in relief; it was probably just taking him some time to clean up. She headed towards where the restrooms were, and came across a shocking sight. Bree hadn't expected others from her school to be here (she probably should have, but why were they gathered right here?) and saw Kavan in the mix.

"Look, guys it's…Hey!" Kavan shouted as one of the guy pushed him down, hard onto his backside. Bree clenched her fists and was about to charge when one of the girls' words chilled her to the bones.

"You know, you don't make a very good date dork…Or are you just too cowardly to go through with the dare?" With those words, Bree's blood ran cold.

"This was a _dare_?" she asked, a steely tone entering her voice. Everyone turned around, but only Kavan's face paled. The guy beside the girl gave a harsh laugh, but the girl stomped on his foot.

"We were just leaving…Right?" At everyone's, save Bree and Kavan, nods, the group left Kavan and Bree alone in the bathroom corridor. Kavan's white shirt had a dark stain on it, and his figure became blurry as tears came to her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, her fists tightening.

"Bree…They're just bullies…And…"

"You don't care about my feelings, none of you do!" Bree shouted. Kavan struggled to get up.

"Bree, I'm-"

"Shut up Kavan! Don't talk to me again!" Bree shouted in his face before running off. She heard him following her, but she slipped into an exit and sped all the way home.

She wouldn't talk the entire weekend about what had happened on her date. By Monday, she had finally told her family. Unfortunately, it was not the last she heard of it.

* * *

Bree was sitting in Principal Perry's office, waiting for the school psychologist to come in. Somehow the rumor that Adam and Leo had spread about Bree telling Kavan's off (much more extreme than what she had done) had turned into Bree being some kind of psychopath.

Not exactly something a highschooler wanted to be known as.

Kavan suddenly burst in, having just heard where Bree was.

"Bree!" he called out as the door shut behind him. "I am so, so sorry about what happened." Bree ignored him, and both didn't hear their school psychologist slip in.

"Bree…Talk to me…," Kavan begged.

"What is there to talk about? You basically led me on and now everyone thinks I tried to kill you…," Bree deadpanned, not bothering to turn around.

"I…I didn't ask you out because of the dare, I asked you out because I thought you were cute…The dare was that I ask anyone not in the cool crowd out. They…it's complicated but…"

"But what?" Bree demanded, suddenly knocking her chair down as she turned and faced him.

"I thought maybe things would be different…But now I guess it doesn't matter," Kavan said quietly, dropping Bree's gaze.

"And why would that be…?" Bree asked, trying to hide her concern. She really hoped she wasn't about to hear about some suicide wish from someone she was still incredibly mad at.

"I'm moving, and I'll be away from the jerks that have tormented me since grade school…Goodbye Bree…," Kavan said with a harsh steely tone. He spun quickly on his heels and made a hasty exit. Bree opened and closed her mouth, mentally debating if she should go after him.

"Well…I think it's safe to say you're sane…," the school psychologist said with a weak chuckle. Bree nearly jumped to the ceiling, which would have been bad for her cover.

**A/N: Well, you've reached the end! That went a little differently than I thought it would as this became a new exploration of Kavan's character, though that's practically non-existent…Eh-hem, anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. So please, leave a review telling me what you thought and next time it's…Ethan!**


	6. Ethan

Bree giggled as Ethan drew a heart out of the equations they were supposed to be balancing. He put a finger to his lips and she quieted, knowing that their teacher would yell at them even if they weren't goofing off (Bree sometimes wondered if their chemistry teacher was related to Principal Perry).

The other students _seemed_ to be working diligently, but Bree caught glimpses of phones, doodles, and someone was sleeping with their eyes open. _Creepy…_, Bree thought, turning away with a shudder from the boy. Ethan raised a brow at her and she gestured to behind them, and Ethan glanced back.

"Oh," he whispered, "That kid is pretty creepy." Bree was about to respond, but the bell rang just then. Everyone collected their things and hurried out the door, turning in their classwork.

"See you after school?" Bree asked Ethan. He grinned at her.

"Of course my sixteen squared," Ethan said, causing Bree to blush. The two then parted ways to go to their lockers before the next class. Bree hurried to her locker, only to see her brothers had been watching the departing.

"What?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. The two glanced at each other before Chase made a gagging motion. Adam began laughing and Bree scowled at both of them.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked as he walked up. Bree huffed and shoved him aside. Leo narrowed his eyes and glared at his older brothers.

"What did you two do?" Leo demanded, clearly irritated at being shoved.

* * *

Bree was in front of the school, leaning against the wall as she waited for Ethan. She saw him through the doors and was about to wave when a group of girls approached him. She felt her heart tighten, remembering what a fool Kavan had been…and how he had fooled her.

However, Ethan seemed to get mad at the girls and stormed off. He came outside, but his features relaxed when he saw Bree.

"Hey," Ethan greeted, pulling her into a hug. Bree was tense at first, but then relaxed and hugged him back. When Ethan pulled away, he seemed hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"I saw you with those girls…and I thought…," Bree trailed off and looked down.

"Oh…," Ethan said, having heard from Bree what had happened with Kavan on their date. He pulled her into a hug again, this time in comfort. Bree hugged him back readily and leaned against his shoulder.

"You're the best…," she muttered as they held each other.

"I think you are," Ethan teasingly said, flicking his finger against her nose when they had pulled out of the hug. Bree narrowed her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Maybe we both are," she said and he drew closer.

"Yeah?" Ethan asked, leaning in close. Bree felt heat rush into her face and butterflies rise in her stomach.

"Yeah…Yeah, I think so," Bree murmured as he leaned closer…and closer…and then her phone buzzed. Ethan pulled back and Bree held back a moan. Who _dared_ to interrupt this moment? She pulled out her phone, and saw it was Chase.

When she saw him next…He was going to pay. Bree read the text and groaned.

"Adam's gone and…," Bree said, starting to concoct a lie, "Oh, I'm not sure…He might have gotten stuck in something…Again."

"Alright, go on," Ethan sighed, "I know how Adam can be." He gives her a reassuring smile and she leaves, following some of the other students. Bree took care that no one saw her; she ducked behind the school and sped home. Bree quickly entered the house after arriving and went down to the lab.

"What is it?" she whined as she entered the lab. Davenport looked up and appeared annoyed, but didn't say anything about it.

"I have a mission," Davenport said, beckoning for the bionics to gather around him. Bree felt her phone buzz again, but ignored it this time.

* * *

The next day at school, Bree was glancing around as she came to her locker. Ethan was usually hanging around her locker in the morning, but she didn't spot him. She frowned, wondering where he was. She collected her books, trying not to worry too much. The bell rang and Bree trudged to class, wondering where on earth her boyfriend was.

For half of the school day, Bree didn't see Ethan until he sat by her in chemistry. Bree was immensely relieved, but when she opened her mouth to say something, he spoke first.

"What were you really doing yesterday?" he asked. Bree stopped and was momentarily confused.

"What?" she asked, stunned. Ethan's face briefly contorted, but he quickly made it neutral. He dropped his voice down to a whisper.

"I texted you, asking if you needed a ride home," he said. Bree's eyes went wide, "That was about three-forty yesterday…I checked and you never responded…Or texted me at all. So what did you really do yesterday?" Bree then saw his red-rimmed eyes and realized that she really should have remembered that text.

"I…oh Ethan…I want to tell you but…," Bree said, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh? And why is that?" Ethan said, clenching his fists.

"Ethan…I promise you I can't tell you…," Bree said, practically begging Ethan to understand. Ethan looked away and the tardy bell rang.

"Bree…We're done. You can't keep a secret like that from me…It hurts," he said. Bree didn't know what to say, and just stared. She couldn't believe it…surely this couldn't be a break-up…

"Ethan…," she said, reaching out to take his hand. Ethan pulled away and got up.

"And I think we need to change chemistry partners," he said, heading towards the front of the class. Bree covered her face with her hands and laid it down on the desk. Today was officially the worst day _ever_.

* * *

Bree was sitting in the on the circular bench in the middle of the hall, fiddling with her chemistry binder that was covered in doodles by her and Ethan. She heard someone slide in next to her. Bree turned away until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone…," Bree said, thinking it was one of her brothers. She heard Ethan chatting down the hall as his after-school meeting ended.

"Rather nice to your friend," Marcus commented and Bree finally turned fully around.

"Hello…," Bree murmured. Marcus looked over her shoulder as he heard people approaching.

"Will you be alright?" Marcus asked, taking Bree's arm. Bree glanced at him before he stood up.

"I…guess…," she said as Marcus led her away.

"Let's go to the mall…Do whatever you want," Marcus said, offering a small smile. Bree returned the smile. She heard people coming down the halls, and as they left, saw Ethan. He looked away first.

Maybe moving on wouldn't be so hard…

**A/N: As a note before I forget, I won't be making one for Douglas (and there isn't as this was thought up before he was officially revealed. But I shall do other guy characters, and please review! I love reviews…but who doesn't? XD**


	7. Marcus

**A/N: *face palm* I can't believe I forgot Eddy…Then again, he's not the most pleasant of characters, so maybe that's why…Well, I shall have him in doses here in this chapter…But it's Marcus's turn! Oh, and if you spot any errors, let me know and I'll fix them.**

Bree was sitting in the living room, filing her nails. She had been texting Caitlin, but Caitlin had stopped texting a few minutes ago. Bree assumed Caitlin's parents had taken up her phone, because they had done it before.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted as he flickered onto the screen. Bree groaned and turned toward him.

"What is it?" Bree said, glaring at the screen that was Eddy. Eddy began laughing.

"Hahaha…This is fun…," Eddy giggled, flashing out before appearing on the fridge. Bree sped over there.

"Eddy!" she shouted, very annoyed now.

"Aw…She's annoyed!" Eddy said, continuing to laugh. The door came open and Bree punched the screen. Eddy flicked off, and Marcus stumbled through the door.

"Uh…," Marcus said, schooling his features. Bree quickly turned around, a slight blur around her figure.

"Marcus! What are you doing here?" she shouted in surprise, hiding her slightly red hand behind her back. The screen had a couple of cracks, but would otherwise be fine. Marcus gave her a cool grin, smoothing down his hoodie.

"Just to hang out, are your brothers here?" he asked, looking around.

"No, Adam and Chase took Leo out…They wouldn't let me come. Some sort of 'guy time' I think," Bree said with irritation. Marcus grinned again, but this time a bit coyly.

"Well…Want to hang out?" Marcus asked, shrugging his shoulders and closing the door behind him. Bree blinked, wondering why Marcus was hanging around here so often…without the boys around.

"I suppose," she said with a shrug, "Do you have an idea?"

"There's a new pizza place down the road, we can even call your brothers up later…," Marcus suggested and Bree shook her head.

"No…It can just be us…as good friends," Bree said, and adding the last part at the end to be sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Cool, good friends and Leo hates me…," Marcus said with a laugh. Bree rolled her eyes, massaging her still-sore hand.

"He might…But Chase and Adam like you and Mr. Dave-err…_Dad_ might like you, he just doesn't know you…," Bree trailed off and looked away.

Marcus looked down at her hand.

"Do you…need ice for that?" he asked awkwardly, like he didn't bother asking about people's injuries often. Bree looked down at her hand.

"No, no…It'll be fine," Bree said, shaking her head, "But let's go." Marcus nodded and turned back to the door.

"Buh-bye!" Eddy called as Bree got to the door and Bree glared at him and slammed the door in his "face".

"Meanie," Eddy whined.

* * *

"You. Are. Evil!" Leo shouted as he cowered behind the kitchen counter, holding a spatula out towards Marcus. Marcus was lounging against the wall, rolling his eyes. The Lab Rats were coming down the stairs, having gone upstairs to have a conversation with Davenport because nobody wanted Marcus knowing about the lab.

"HI!" Eddy shouted as he popped up. Leo gave a very unmanly scream and fell hard onto the ground with an audible thump.

"Oh come on Leo," Bree said as she watched her brother fall.

"He'll be alright," Adam said, dismissing his brother, "Let's go!" He put placed his hands on Marcus's and Bree's shoulders and led them to the door.

"I'll catch up later then!" Chase shouted as he went over to Leo.

"Ah man…I get left with the dorks!" Eddy whined and Bree laughed loudly as they closed the doors behind them.

"Is he…always like that?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at the door.

"Pretty much," Bree said, stepping in front of Adam so his arm was no longer slung over her. Adam continued forward, heading towards the garage.

"So where are we going?" Marcus asked, slipping in beside Bree.

"No clue, Chase planned it but now Adam is in charge…," Bree said, looking towards Adam. The two stopped and Marcus followed her line of sight.

"Yeah…Probably not a very good idea…," Marcus said with a shake of his head. Bree turned to him and Marcus looked up.

"Let's ditch him," they both said at the same time. Marcus gave a small smile while raising an eyebrow and Bree blushed.

"Well…There's a new art museum…Though art really isn't my thing," Bree said with a shrug.

"Would Adam go there?" Marcus asked, already guessing the answer.

"Absolutely not," Bree said, and Marcus started going down the driveway. Bree hurried after him. She enjoyed time with Marcus, though it didn't happen as often as Leo exaggerated with his claims of Marcus being evil and manipulative. He was away from school a lot, and often times his dad would call him home during their time hanging out with him. Caitlin had once asked Bree what she thought his home life might be like, but Bree hadn't understood what Caitlin was meaning at the time. Now she wondered if maybe Marcus didn't have the best situation at home.

Marcus suddenly stopped and Bree nearly staggered into him. He turned to her with that almost innocent grin before he turned and whistled loudly. Bree watched with surprise as a yellow taxi pulled over.

"Huh…Just like New York," Marcus remarked with amusement. He opened the door and climbed in, and Bree followed him. She closed the door and looked around, curious at the interior of the taxi cab. It started to move and Marcus turned to her.

"So…What do you think?" Marcus asked, folding his hands and placing them in his lap.

"It's…different," Bree said, looking around again before meeting his eyes. She noticed there was amusement, but most of his face and emotions seemed to be guarded.

_He really must have been lonely…_, Bree thought, feeling pity for her friend. Marcus quirked an eyebrow before he spoke again.

"I take it you've never been in a taxi?" Marcus asked, leaning against the worn seat. Bree shook her head, and began to wonder if the driver was listening in. He was oddly quiet…

"Well, I'm glad to teach you a little culture before taking you to the art gallery," Marcus said, nearly laughing at the irony. Bree grinned a little, catching a glance of the driver. He had blondish hair and seemed to have it spiky.

_Geek…_, Bree thought of the man before turning away and forgetting about him. Marcus was watching the scenery outside the window and soon the taxi came to a stop outside an imposing building. It had banners announcing its grand opening that had happened a few days ago and Bree climbed out of tha taxi.

Marcus soon climbed out and pocketed his wallet after handing some cash to the cabbie. He gestured for Bree to continue up and they two ascended the stairs up to the art gallery.

* * *

Bree and Marcus were in the modern art section, in front of some splatter art. Marcus was observing it with almost distaste, but Bree was looking around. She saw a group of high schoolers, and realized they were a part of the Fine Arts Club. As Bree was about to get Marcus's attention to point out the art nerds, she stopped. A boy about her age had gotten her eyes, and the sight of him almost made her melt.

_He's…cute…_, Bree managed to think. Bree began to wander off towards them, and soon found herself stopped.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked, before spotting the group. "Oh…Which one are you staring at?" Bree turned a dark shade of red.

"Um…H-him," Bree admitted, gesturing to the boy. Marcus nodded slowly.

"His name is Owen…Kind of an odd one, but he's committed to his work, I'll give him that," Marcus said with a shrug. He took Bree's arm.

"What?" Bree asked, turning and looking at her friend.

"You can talk to him at school…And they might eventually catch you staring." Bree turned an even darker red and Marcus laughed as he led her into a different art gallery.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think in a review (come on, you know you want to) and give me feedback on this…Would anyone like another companion story, but instead of expanding on Adam's story (which I did), maybe have it be centered around Spike or someone? Anyways, let me know in a review!**


	8. Owen

**A/N: So someone has expressed interest in me doing one more side-along story with Spike. I will gladly do it. I think maybe after this chapter, because this is the last official chapter as there's only the epilogue left after it.**

"Hi," Bree said, leaning against a locker. The boy glanced over at her.

"Uh, hi…," he said uncertainly.

"M-my name's Bree, Bree Davenport," Bree said nervously, thrusting out her hand to him. He took it and an easy smile came on his face.

"Owen," he said, "Would you like to see my art?" Bree grinned and nodded, letting him lead the way. The art room was not far from his locker, so it did not take long for them to get there. He took her to the back of the room and pulled some canvas off of the now dried out.

"Ta-da!" he said unnecessarily. Bree took in the art very quickly. It had made use of the darker colors and seemed to show…

"Um…I don't get it," Bree said, scrunching her eyebrows. Owen gave a light laugh.

"I had to do some soul-searching, and when I did, I realized something. Here at the school, Principal Perry rules by fear, and so I used that to create a portrait of the hallway…Did I do it right?" Bree realized it _did_ look like the hallway, but she didn't see how it played off of fear.

"Err…Yeah! Yeah, it's so…_dark_ and…uh…_somber_," Bree said, gesturing at the painting. Owen's face lit up and he went into some ramble. Bree grinned, not listening to him but watching him as he articulated what he was saying and the gestures he made as he spoke.

_He's so cute…_, Bree thought with a smile.

* * *

"Owen, I _swear_ I didn't want that to happen! It…Something had happened and-"Bree was cut off by Owen waving her off.

"Don't talk to me right now…I need to draw my feelings…," Owen said, rubbing his forehead and storming off. Bree moaned and leaned against the lockers.

_Am I doomed to fail with_ every _one of my crushes?_ Bree thought as she placed her face in her hands. She heard someone walking up to her. She looked up, daring to hope that it was Owen coming back.

Unfortunately, it was only Marcus. He did look concerned however…

"Hey…What happened this time?" Marcus asked. He didn't ask if she was okay, so she assumed that it was quite obvious she _wasn't _okay.

"I…It's Owen…I totally messed up at the art show…," Bree said, leaning against the lockers again and sighing.

"Don't let him get you down," Marcus said, leaning on the lockers beside her.

"But he's cute and I've already messed up with two guys…," Bree said, but Marcus cut in before she could say more.

"That was their own fault, not yours Bree. Besides, if it means a lot to you…Why don't you make it up to him?" Marcus suggested. Bree turned to him, interest in her eyes.

"And how would I do that? I'm no artist." Marcus grinned.

"Easy, just draw something 'from the heart'," he made quotations with his fingers, "and give it to him…If he reacts well he's a…keeper," Marcus said, shrugging. Bree threw her arms around Marcus.

"Oh thank you! It's brilliant," Bree exclaimed. She quickly released him and made her way to the art room, not noticing that he had turned red in the face.

* * *

Bree was sitting in the art room, attempting to recreate what Owen had done…but with his face instead. So far, it wasn't working out so well.

_It sounded so easy when Marcus gave me the idea…_, Bree thought with a sigh,_ but he would never lead me astray…_

Bree scrapped the paper and started again. She glanced around before deciding to speed draw the newest one. As she did, she wondered how Owen would react. Bree hoped he would love it, but she couldn't be sure…

Bree heard someone open the door behind her, as her back was to the only door to the art room, but she didn't turn around.

"Bree? What are you doing here?" Owen asked, and Bree finally turned around. She had just been observing her work when Owen spoke, and she felt her heart drop.

_Did he see what I was doing?_ Bree thought with horror, wondering if the secret had finally been exposed.

"I…I wanted to make this…," Bree said, gesturing to what lay before her. Owen walked up and glanced at the paper.

"Not bad…For a beginner," he said, pulling up a chair. "Let me help you." He scooted closer next to her and took her pencil, which by now was very short and the lead incredibly dull.

"Owen…," Bree started and he looked up, momentarily distracted.

"I forgive you Bree," Owen said before turning back to the drawing. It may not have been what Bree had been hoping for, but it was better than nothing. She bent over and followed his instructions, allowing his artistic side to take over.

* * *

Bree and Owen were chatting after school. Bree glanced over and saw her brothers with Marcus, and Marcus glanced over her way. She smiled and gestured towards Owen. Marcus glanced between the two and nodded, giving an almost reluctant smile.

Bree soon said goodbye to Owen and went back to join her brothers. She noticed Marcus had left them.

"Bree," Adam started with a whiny voice, "Can we please have pizza for dinner?"

"Adam! We had it last night _and_ it's not Bree's decision!" Chase said, and it sounded like they had been having this argument for a _long_ while. Bree groaned and rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Let Leo decide," Bree said as Leo walked.

"Decide what?" Leo asked as Adam and Chase turned to him.

"PIZZA!" Adam shouted.

"YEAH!" Leo agreed and the two high-fived. Leo didn't seem to quite know what was going on though.

"BREE!" Chase yelled and turned to glare at her. Bree just waved at him and ran out the door before speeding away. She went home and started texting Owen almost as soon as she was through the door.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Oh gosh…It's been awhile, hasn't it? Oops…That's life for you. On to some other news…I've written the final companion piece to this, Spike's Fear, so if you wish to read it, it's uploaded and on . This epilogue is not in Bree's POV, but…someone else's. Have fun reading!**

The boy leaned against the lockers and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead. His headache grew and the tardy bell rang as he sank down to the ground.

"_Get over here!" a man with blonde hair shouted. A young, dark-haired boy meekly made his way over to the man, flinching every time they made eye contact._

"_Y-Yes dad?" the boy asked, flinching as the man leaned in close._

"_What did you do?" the man demanded, grabbing the boy's shirt. The boy nearly let out a cry, but he stopped himself. The man pushed the boy away from himself and shook his head._

"_A failure…Why did the successful ones have to be taken," the man muttered, rubbing his forehead. The boy whimpered, afraid of where the man's mood was heading._

"_Do I need to activate the android, boy?!" the man suddenly demanded, reaching to grab the boy in his fury. The boy screeched and threw his hands out, sending the man flying towards the way._

The boy pulled himself off the lockers and looked around. He was late…but it wouldn't matter, the teachers never asked too many questions from him. He shook his head and made his way to the guys' bathroom…He needed to be even more alone for a while.

He went to the sinks in the bathroom as soon as he was in there and turned them on. He splashed water on his face before looking up into the mirror. A boy with dark hair, water on his face, and fear in his eyes looked back.

Marcus hated his reflection, because he saw more of himself than others did. He hated it because nobody had ever noticed how he didn't know his mother, didn't know anything other than stories that didn't always line up. He winced as another memory plagued his mind.

"_That's…I never realized it-I mean he…," Marcus said as he looked at the being in the pod. Douglas grinned and admired the figure._

"_Indeed…My finest work. An android…I only intend to use it if _you_ fail," Douglas said, leaning close to Marcus. Marcus held his face calm and steady. He had learned much since his boyhood. Douglas nodded at Marcus and pulled away._

"_But either way I'll get the bionics back and my brother's plan will fall apart at the seams…"_

Marcus glared at the mirror and punched it, sending the shattered glass into the sink and all over the floor. He kicked at it, not really caring that his hand had started to bleed. The door suddenly opened and Marcus heard someone enter.

"I…Oh it's you-Wait, what the h*** did you do to the mirror?" Marcus spun around and saw a jock. Without even thinking about it, Marcus sent the boy flying into one of the stalls and with a loud crash and a moan, the boy didn't come out. Marcus felt a smile tug at his lips, but he quickly left. Someone else would find the idiot, someone always did.

* * *

Marcus leaned against his locker and observed the Davenport kids. Leo was animatedly talking about something to Adam, but Marcus didn't use his hearing to pick up on the conversation. It would be boring most likely. Adam was shaking the vending machine, trying to get something from within its depths. Chase and Bree were talking to each other, ignoring Leo, though it looked like Chase wished he were somewhere else.

_Why don't I take your place?_ Marcus thought suddenly. He paused, shocked by his own thoughts. He had never thought like that before…He usually just interceded and hung out with all three…Except the few times he was with Bree.

And they were usually alone, like it was a date or something.

_Not a date,_ Marcus thought firmly,_ It was just hanging out…normal kids do that._ He frowned at himself, wondering when he got so weak. He could usually control his thoughts, though maybe Bree being pretty was messing with his thoughts…

Marcus nearly shouted in frustration. He slammed his locker and stormed off, needing to get away. He pushed past fellow students getting a few indignant and belligerent responses as he stepped on feet, knocked books to the ground and never once said anything.

Marcus stopped when he came to the gym, trying to control his breathing. It took him a moment to realize it was quiet…too quiet. Marcus glanced around, narrowing his eyes.

_This better not be one of Douglas's tests…again…_

"Hello Marcus," a voice said, causing Marcus to spin around. What he saw made him stumble backwards and his breath to hitch in his throat. What Marcus saw was impossible. The figure before him raised an eyebrow at the bionic.

"What…Don't recognize me?" the figure asked patronizingly, knowing full well that Marcus_ did_ recognize him.

"You're me…," Marcus finally said, his eyes wider than he remembered them ever being. The clone smirked at him.

"No…I'm better. I may look like you but I'm Marcus Version 1.1," the clone boasted with a smirk.

"The-the android…," Marcus breathed, finally realizing what was happening. The android, not clone, smirked again.

"Bingo." He suddenly leaned forward and Marcus gasped.

"What…," Marcus couldn't finish the words, his world already going black from whatever the android did.

"Good night Marcus…I shall succeed where you pathetically failed…" Marcus felt himself falling backwards, the world fading as he did so. He didn't remember anything after the blackness overtook him.

* * *

Marcus Version 1.1 looked out towards the Davenports and made his way over there. Time to integrate himself into their lives...It was now or never, after all.

**A/N: So tell me what you think and…this is the end of Bree's Boys. By the way, if you spot errors, tell me. I posted this early and haven't edited it that much so…yeah. Any help would be appreciated.**


End file.
